


No Rest

by FicNewtons



Category: Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNewtons/pseuds/FicNewtons
Summary: Phoenix can't get .05 seconds to himself, though sometimes, Edgeworth's intrusions are a bit more engaging than Phoenix had hoped.





	No Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually a part 2 to a nonexistent first part. If this garners enough interest, I might take the time to actually write out part 1, haha. But we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

Phoenix lay in the tub, letting the cool air from the open window caress his face and arms, drifting lazily across his skin, perturbed only by the steam of the hot bath. It had been a while since he'd been able to relax like this, undisturbed by thoughts and nightmares of the gruesome acts of murder, blackmail, and all matter of crime to which he'd grown so accustomed. In his line of work, Phoenix was sure that he saw more of the dark side of humanity in one day than most people would see in an entire year. It's the sort of work that drags on the mind and weighs heavily upon the heart, but nevertheless, as Phoenix felt, it was a job that must be done, and after having taken it upon himself to do it, he felt he was worthy of this brief repose, no matter how short it may be. 

Phoenix poked his big toe out of the now near-scalding bath to kick off the water. The air felt icy on his foot. He quickly pushed down the chilled metal handle and resubmerged it, relishing the feeling of the warm water rushing over his foot as it was immersed. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, feeling the edge of the water move on his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. It tickled a little. From outside, he could hear the rustling of the wind as it brushed through the trees and grass, carrying bumblebees and butterflies and birds alike, kissing flowers and dandelions as it raced through the open field before making its way through Phoenix's window and across his skin, finally becoming content as it rested on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He soaked it all in, allowing the serenity of the outside to wash clean his mind from the work that he'd done the day before. He let it permeate his soul and purge him of all things unclean or unpleasant until there was only one thought left to toil in his mind-- Edgeworth. 

He'd been unable to rid himself of constant, lingering thoughts of their last night together, convinced it was some false, sweet dream. There was no way that he and Edgeworth had ever been civil, let alone sensual. His mind wandered to Edgeworth's hard, rigid persona, the ruthless cutthroat defense attorney, the Edgeworth who would do anything to get a guilty verdict. He was cruel and unforgiving. But the last time... He was different the last time. Phoenix could see something in his eyes that had changed. It was almost sadness that he saw, and through the sadness broke sweetness-- the real Miles Edgeworth. The one that Phoenix had known was there all along. He resented the two Edgeworths, wondering why everyone had to know only the sour and aggressive Miles while he had to hide away the niceties from the world and play Good Edgeworth only when he was with Phoenix. 

The thought made his stomach churn with the turmoil of anxieties that went along with his personal relationship with Edgeworth-- more personal now than he could have ever conceived. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on the warm, pleasant sensations of the bath water, moving like tides over his skin as he breathed, lapping at him like the ocean, ready to consume the land. 

He would have to return to work tomorrow, he knew. Maya could only handle things for so long on her own, ambitious as she was. He was grateful to be able to leave the work in her hands and steal away a solitary moment for himself. Yet he knew that it would soon have to come to an end. There was a twisted knot in his heart that formed at the thought. There was work to be done, and not much time to do it. He wondered how Maya was holding up. Her job was much more forgiving. Too much was at stake for Phoenix-- too much weighing on him in the court. He held people's lives in his hands, and should he drop them, it meant ruin, and it was a fear that plagued him constantly. The pressure tugged him down like an anchor, dragging him down further and further, making it hard to breathe. He kept afloat simply by allowing himself these infrequent and brief mental vacations, giving himself permission to clear his mind of all things related to work. 

His mind was so clear, in fact, that he didn't hear the clatter of keys on a ring in a lock or the opening of the front door or the rhythmic sound of footsteps growing closer and closer to the bathroom door until it was absolutely too late and the bathroom door was already open. 

"Edgeworth!"

Phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin, sloshing water out of the tub as he jumped to the side of the tub, attempting to conceal anything too private against the porcelain walls. 

"I was in the neighborhood and I had a thought about the case. Thought I'd run it by you."

Edgeworth sat down on the lid of the toilet seat, resting his ankle on top of his other thigh, seemingly quite comfortable. His face was as smug as always, but lacked the sternness. He seemed to be completely unfzed by how apparently inappropriate this visit was, taking no note of Phoenix's flustered reaction. Phoenix was unsure which Edgeworth he was talking to, but he was fairly certain that he meant business. 

"Erm... I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm naked... and in the bath tub...."

Phoenix's face flushed fervently-- even saying the words made him embarrassed. He wondered why, since it was Edgeworth who had barged in unannounced. Edgeworth took careful note of his tone. 

"That's unimportant. I think I've figured it out."

Edgeworth's radiant confidence and cockiness frustrated Phoenix as a defense attorney, but made him blush a bit as a human being. He half enjoyed how certain Edgeworth was of himself all the time. He found it very.... attractive. 

"Figured what out?" Phoenix stammered. "How did you get in here?"

Edgeworth smirked. 

"There was a murder on the roof. This entire building is an active crime scene, remember? Got a skeleton key from Gumshoe. Don't you underestimate me, Wright, you know I get what I need."

Phoenix felt bold for a moment. 

"What you need or what you want? Don't tell me you showed up while I was naked in the tub on 'accident.' " Phoenix prodded. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked."

Edgeworth seemed unperturbed. 

"How would I have known you were in the tub? I was across town ten minutes ago and only just got here. Besides, that's not why I came here. I have an idea I wanted your thoughts on."

Phoenix's face dropped. How usual to be stomped out by Edgeworth the minute he got bold. He felt as if they were in court again. His cheeks felt white hot. He didn't want to deal with courtroom Edgeworth. Not right now. It was still his day off. 

As a fleet of emotions ran through Phoenix's mind, Edgeworth noticed none of it. He was lost, thinking about other things. 

"You remember what that witness yesterday said about the dog, right? She said she heard a dog's bark coming from the apartment."

"Ok, and..?"

"I just went to do a little more investigating. There were two leashes."

"So?"

"There are two dogs living in that apartment. Yet the witness testified that she only heard one."

Phoenix's brow furrowed. "Sorry Edgeworth, I'm kind of not following here."

Maybe it was the fact that he was painfully exposed that had Phoenix's mind so bungled up. He couldn't even think about the reason itself, he was so distracted by his own nakedness. It felt as though Edgeworth's eyes could burn right through the tub and see him. But he didn't want that. Not at this very moment. But he knew that thought was somewhere in his mind, not too deeply buried. 

"There are two dogs, Wright."

"So? What does that change?"

Edgeworth took a contemplative pause. 

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But it has to mean something, right?"

"Um, right."

There was an uncomfortably long pause. Edgeworth looked at Phoenix for a moment, clearly thinking about something else. Phoenix was still beyond flushed. The bath by this point had started to cool down and he noticed that his body had begun to betray him by shivering slightly. 

"Was that all you came here to say?"

"Yeah, I think that's it."

Edgeworth stood, but seemed hesitant. He turned to go.

"Hey Edgeworth, wait."

He paused for a moment.

"Hmm?"

Phoenix swallowed hard. "I think there's something we need to talk about."

Edgeworth smirked. 

"I'm assuming this is in regards to the other night?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Edgeworth let out the faintest whisper of a chuckle. 

"I don't really think there's anything we need to talk about, Wright."

Phoenix was a bit stunned. He took a moment to process the shock rattling through his brain. Didn't Edgeworth want to clear things up, too?

"Really?"

"Wright, we're old friends, right? You feel comfortable with me?"

"Um... yeah?"

Edgeworth gently knelt down next to the tub, looking seriously in Phoenix's eyes, resting his elbows on the side of the tub. Phoenix instinctually pulled back a bit, pulling a bit too far away from the side of the tub. But it was a bit too late for him to worry about that now. 

"So what's there to talk about? You enjoyed yourself, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I enjoyed myself too. I don't think there's anything we have to say about it besides that you and I enjoyed ourselves. And if we're being quite honest, Phoenix..."

Edgeworth dipped his hand into the water, completely disregarding his now drenched jacket sleeve, and slipped his hand right along the bottom of the tub, finding Phoenix in his most intimate of places. 

"...I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Phoenix froze for a moment in a mix of shock, terror, and absolute, one hundred percent pure, unadulterated excitement. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he was sure Edgeworth could hear it. He felt a heat radiating from him, from Edgeworth's hand. It spread across his body, moving from his loins to his legs to his toes, simultaneously numbing and electrifying them as it moved. 

Phoenix tried to find his words.

"Um, shouldn't we..."

Edgeworth gently cupped Phoenix's face with his other hand, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb. It made Phoenix absolutely insane. 

"Phoenix... you should probably save your objections for a time when my hand isn't already around your cock..." said Edgeworth, almost too calm.

Phoenix felt that he had stopped breathing altogether, and when he realized again that he knew how, he felt bold once more. He leaned forward just a few inches and kissed Edgeworth like they'd been doing it for years. His lips were soft, just like he remembered, but what he noticed more than last time was that they, too, were hungry. 

He placed a hand on Edgeworth's soft velvety jacket, savoring the soft fabric on his fingertips. He loved the jacket. He loved its velvety soft texture, he loved the color. But more importantly, he loved to watch Edgeworth take it off. He needed to see it again. 

Edgeworth's arm made ripple's in the water as he gently stroked Phoenix, sending shivers up Phoenix's spine every time he moved his hand. He had been with people before, but there was something about the way Edgeworth presented himself in the courtroom as opposed to how he was in private that for Phoenix made their coupling incredibly hot. His face flushed even more as he caught himself focusing on that thought rather than the warm tingle that he felt in his stomach as Edgeworth so lovingly caressed his fully hard cock. 

It was after he realized his distraction that he was able to fully lose himself in Edgeworth. He kissed him with more fervor, tugging at the lapels of his jacket, catching himself letting out a small moan here or there. 

Edgeworth broke off from their kiss to gently nibble on Phoenix's neck. Phoenix caught himself moan a little louder this time. 

"I thought you said this isn't why you came here," Phoenix said, a little out of breath. 

Edgeworth barely pulled his mouth from Phoenix's flesh. 

"It's not. I didn't say it wasn't a perk, though."

Edgeworth went back to kissing Phoenix's throat not so gently anymore. Phoenix could barely breathe. 

"Stand up," he commanded. 

Edgeworth, shocked at Phoenix's sudden role reversal, froze for a moment. 

"I said stand up."

Edgeworth stood in his place, watching carefully as Phoenix rose up on his knees. He held Edgeworth firmly by the back of the thigh with one hand, and with the other, he gently slid his hand up to Edgeworth's crotch. He caressed him through his pants, feeling how hard he was. He heard a slight groan escape from Edgeworth's mouth, fueling Phoenix's own erection. If there was one thing that Phoenix found more erotic that anything, it was watching Mr. "Always Right About Everything" Edgeworth come undone. He knew that Edgeworth was hard just for him. He controlled him at this moment, something that rarely, if ever happened. 

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as he slowly undid Edgeworth's pants, taking great care and effort to do everything gently if only to prolong his tease. Every time he so much as brushed his hand across Edgeworth's cock, he could hear small sounds of pleasure that Edgeworth took great care to repress, which gave Phoenix an even stronger sense of victory at their occasional release. 

As he finally undid the zipper and slid Edgeworth's slacks down his legs, he could feel Edgeworth tense up just a bit, tight with apprehension. Phoenix took a deep breath a traced the tip of his tongue along Edgeworth's cock, relishing his deep, low moan. As much as it was pleasure for Edgeworth, he knew it was also torture, being exposed so intimately. Something the Edgeworth that everyone else knew would never do. Abandoning his ruthless persona completely, Edgeworth let his mind explode as Phoenix Wright took him into his mouth. 

Edgeworth could feel that same warmth growing, numbing and exciting him, spreading throughout his body. He felt it in his fingers and toes. His knees weakened as Phoenix worked, and he quickly put out an arm to brace himself against the wall. 

Phoenix noticed this and quickly looked up, seeing Edgeworth's face, lost in absolute bliss. He felt something, something and strong and strange in his heart. Almost as if... he was growing to love Miles Edgeworth. He grabbed Edgeworth and balled up the end of his jacket in his fist. A small gasp escaped Edgeworth's lips. He was close. 

Phoenix could tell. He had a flash of an idea and rolled with it. 

He pulled away from Edgeworth suddenly, who watched in anticipation, wondering what he was about to do. Phoenix stood with great labor, knees hurting from the tub. He played it off in front of Edgeworth, though. He stood right up next to Edgeworth's face, mere inches away. He leaned in, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and then on the ear. 

Edgeworth was frozen. 

"I think," Phoenix whispered, "that we can save this part for some time later."

Edgeworth's breathing stopped. 

"W-what?"

Phoenix looked him right in the eyes. He mimicked Edgeworth's cocky smirk. 

"This case seems tricky. Maybe I'll need some help, who knows? And then, when I do, and you help me, I will let you come."

Edgeworth matched Phoenix's smirk. 

"Wright, why are you so much like me?"

"I'm nothing like you."

"You are. More than you realize."

Phoenix relaxed as they eased into their old selves, free of these sickly sweet people they became together. They held eyes for a moment before Edgeworth began to redress himself. He turned to go. 

"Oh, and Wright?"

"Hmm?"

"Look into the dog thing for me, will you? I have somewhere to be."

Edgeworth walked out the door so quickly that Phoenix could say nothing back to him. He sighed heavily before slipping back into the tub. The water was stagnant and cold now, but he felt as if he needed it to recenter his mind. He would never understand Edgeworth, he thought. But moreover, he would never understand himself, either. Whatever he was feeling for Edgeworth, he felt deeply in his heart, but had only seen glimmers of it up until this point. To have felt the whole thing for a moment worried him. Keeping himself contained would be a lot more difficult if he was feeling feelings. He sunk down into the water up to his nose, watching as his long breaths rippled the water. He wished he could stay there all day. Sadly, he couldn't, he realized quickly. There was work still to be done.


End file.
